Silicon photonics as an integration platform has been a focus of optoelectronics research because of the potential of lower cost manufacturing on the ubiquitous electronics fabrication infrastructure. One challenge for silicon photonics systems is the realization of compact, electrically driven optical gain elements. One way to achieve this is via hybrid silicon (Si) evanescent devices which may include, for example, electrically pumped lasers, amplifiers, and/or photodetectors. Such hybrid Si evanescent devices can be utilized to provide a lower cost, scalable solution for hybrid integration on a silicon based platforms.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.